


Hanging out with friends

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Hanging out with friends

It was a well known fact that Otoya is naturally inquisitive, and today was no different. Settling down beside Masato, he nudged the other lightly and asked, "Did something good happen today, Masa? You seem, iunno, brighter than usual."

"Hm? What makes you say that, Ittoki?"

Otoya laughed and poked his friend's cheeks. "You have this nice happy blushy face, like whenever I made Tokiya happy with something I did." The redhead grinned wider and leaned in closer. "Did Ren do something to make you happy?"

Masato rolled his eyes, though it did not stop the smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he discreetly tugged the collar of his shirt. "Perhaps."

Otoya's eyes widened. "Did he let you top today?"

"W-wha, NO!" Masato leaned back, flustered at the sudden outburst. "Ittoki, please do not assume such things!"

Otoya's grin transformed into a tiny pout. "Eeehhh but I thought you two are dating and well, he tops right?"

"Why do you assume that we are actually-" Masato gestured half-heartedly, the redness on his cheeks spreading out to his ears and neck. "Maybe I was pleased about something that has nothing to do with Re- Jinguuji."

Otoya was about to press on when he felt a firm tug on his collar. Looking up, he grinned sheepishly at Tokiya, who merely frowned down at him. "Otoya, please do not embarrass Hijirikawa-san any further than this."

"Ehehehe, gomen, Tokiya."

"In any case, Hijirikawa-san, congratulations." When Masato glanced up questioningly, Tokiya allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. "Please invite us to your wedding with Ren, when that happens."

The loud 'pomf' of a pillow smacking Tokiya right in the face only served to confuse Ren, who just entered the living hall at that point. "... Masanyan?"

Masato, now a bright crimson, fidgeted uncomfortably as Otoya looked in between the two scions before something clicked in his head.

"Aaah! Tokiya, I wanna get married too!"

He ended up with a pillow in the face as Tokiya took his turn to blush scarlet.

Ren wondered if it was a mistake to visit the Hijirikawa household to ask Mai permission for her older brother's hand.


End file.
